


can you kiss me?

by nk_l_jt



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джош никогда не целовался, а ещё он немного пьян.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Brendon Urie





	can you kiss me?

Это пятница. Не то чтобы Джоша волновало то, какой сейчас день недели. Сейчас лето, а Джош даже примерно не знает, какое сегодня число. Он и месяц не сможет назвать сразу.

Джош не сказал бы, что его лето проходит очень круто, но оно проходит не так уж и плохо. Джош считал, что это лето должно быть особенным, ведь он окончил школу и собирается идти в колледж. Не то чтобы он так хотел туда идти, но это ведь жизнь, это то, чего от него ждут.

Но колледж — последнее, о чем думает Джош. В данный момент он думает, что лучше надеть на мини-вечеринку Брендона. Ну, на самом деле он сразу решил надеть ту футболку с котятами. Футболка с котятами — лучшая футболка в мире, Джош в этом уверен.

Джош не любит вечеринки, на самом деле терпеть не может. Но на этой будет мало людей. Самые близкие друзья Брендона. Это должно успокаивать, но Джош прекрасно знает то, насколько общительный этот парень и сколько у него друзей.

Но плевать, Джош переживёт. Тем более, на днях он поссорился с лучшим другом Тайлером, так что ему надо отвлечься, поднять себе настроение. Тем более, Тайлер явно будет на вечеринке, так что это ещё и шанс помириться.

Джош заходит в дом Брендона и удивляется. Это действительно мини-вечеринка, потому что здесь не больше 15 человек. Джош выдыхает и отправляется на поиски либо хозяина дома, либо своего лучшего друга.

Первым Джош замечает Тайлера. Тот сидит на диване в обнимку с какой-то блондинкой. Джош не знает почему, но ему становится обидно. Но ничего, он собирался поговорить с Тайлером, он этим и займется.

Дан уверенно идёт в сторону своего друга, по пути здороваясь с знакомыми. Когда он подошёл к Тайлеру, тот его даже не заметил. Он всё продолжал мило беседовать с девушкой. Джош нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Тайлер? Мы можем поговорить? — Джош откашливается, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что он волнуется. Джош не любит ссор. Особенно с лучшим другом. Они не разговаривали уже неделю, которая была, наверное, самой ужасной за всю его жизнь, так что он просто хочет помириться и жить спокойно, но—

— Джош, ты что, не видишь, что я занят? Ты, блять, как всегда. Дженна, пойдем наверх. — Тайлер раздражённо берёт девушку за руку и тащит её на второй этаж.

Джош в шоке смотрит, как Тайлер и Дженна уходят. У него слегка трясутся руки, а глаза начинают слезиться, так что он берет две бутылки пива и выходит на задний двор.

Парень садится на ступеньку, сразу открывая пиво. Джош хотел сходить на вечеринку и поднять себе настроение, а в итоге сделал всё только хуже.

Утром Джош явно не думал, что его день закончится тем, что он будет сидеть в одиночестве на заднем дворе своего друга, пить пиво и ненавидеть свою жизнь сильнее обычного.

Джош допивал первую бутылку и думал о том, есть ли вообще смысл мириться с Тайлером. У них давно отношения стали слишком напряжёнными, они всё чаще ссорились. Джош думает о том, что легче отпустить, чем пытаться сохранить такую дружбу.

Джош слишком часто об этом думает. Он знает, что давно принял решение, но с ним сложно смириться, учитывая то, сколько лет длилась их дружба. Дан выкидывает из головы эти мысли вместе с бутылкой пива, которую он уже выпил.

Джошу хватает этой бутылки, чтобы опьянеть, ведь он редко пьет, на самом деле он пил пару раз и совсем по чуть-чуть. Но он всё равно берёт вторую бутылку. Потому что ему семнадцать, а он уже заебался.

Он усмехается мыслям о том, что чувствует себя стариком, как вдруг чувствует, что кто-то садится рядом. Джош был рад видеть Брендона. Он криво ему улыбнулся и отхлебнул пива.

— Эй, ты чего такой потерянный? В этом доме все обязаны быть весёлыми, ты же знаешь, — Брендон посмеивается и легонько толкает локтем Джоша.

— Знаю. И поэтому, как ты заметил, я сижу на улице, — слегка заплетающимся языком отвечает Джош.

— Серьезно, чувак, что случилось? Только не говори, что это всё из-за того уёбка.

— Перестань называть Тайлера уёбком. То, что наша с ним дружба начала трещать по швам, не означает, что он плохой человек.

— Ты прав, но я просто уже не могу на тебя смотреть в таком состоянии. Ваша дружба уже изжила себя. Пора его отпустить, — Брендон держит Джоша за плечо, показывая, что он рядом.

— Да, просто знаешь, это сложно. Мы были рядом так долго, что трудно представить жизнь без него. Я прекрасно понимаю, что его надо отпустить, но… Блять, я не знаю. Я так устал. Я боюсь его отпустить и в итоге остаться один. Мне так хочется поделиться всем, что накопилось, но приходиться копить дальше. Я не знаю, что с этим делать, — Джош не знал, что алкоголь делает его таким плаксивым.

— Извини, но ты идиот. Ты за своим Тайлером вообще ничего не видишь. В том числе и то, что я был рядом всё это время. И мне жаль, если ты думал, что это только для того, чтобы весело провести время. Я думал, что мы друзья, — Брендон звучал обиженным, но, по крайней мере, он не ушёл, что уже хорошо.

— Чёрт, извини меня. Мы друзья. Просто… Блять, я не хочу показаться навязчивым. Не хочу лезть со своими проблемами. Я не хочу из-за своего нытья потерять ещё и тебя.

— Ой, поверь, так просто ты от меня не избавишься. И послушай. Ты заслуживаешь намного большего. Может, ты не замечал того, как хуёво Тайлер обращался с тобой, но это замечал я. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты всегда можешь говорить мне всё, что тебя беспокоит, что я всегда рядом. Ты замечательный. Я ещё не встречал таких прекрасных людей, как ты. И для меня честь быть твоим другом, — Брендон кладёт руку на сердце, пытаясь сделать как можно более серьёзное выражение лица, но с треском проваливается, потому что они оба начинают смеяться.

А ещё Джош покраснел.

— Ну перестань, ты переигрываешь.

— Я серьёзно. То, что ваша дружба испортилась, совершенно не означает, что он имеет право обращаться с тобой как с дерьмом. Ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения.

— Спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать, но спасибо, — Джош улыбается и тянется за объятиями. Он так скучал по ним. Удивительно, как с Брендоном приятно обниматься.

— Обращайся. Ну, так что тебя волнует? Расскажи мне, давай. Только, пожалуйста, ни слова о Тайлере. Или я выгоню тебя из своего дома.

Джош смеётся. Возможно, ему не должно быть так смешно, но, извините, он пьян, ему можно.

— Ладно-ладно. Ты так сильно его не любишь, да? — Брендон кивает и улыбается. — Знаешь, сейчас как раз тот период, когда надо делать серьёзный шаг вперёд, жизнь меняется, всё вокруг меняется, но я не готов. Через месяц мне идти в колледж, но я не хочу этого, я не уверен, что это действительно то, что мне нужно. Мне кажется, что я сплошное разочарование. Я только и делаю, что проёбываю свою жизнь. Только и делаю, что не оправдываю чужих ожиданий. Да и своих. Блять, мне семнадцать, а у меня не было девушки. Я, блять, даже не целовался ни разу. Я такой глупый, — Джош закрывает лицо руками и грустно стонет.

— Ну, то, что ты глупый, это да. По поводу колледжа могу сказать, что тебе не обязательно туда идти. Только тебе решать, что делать со своей жизнью, помни об этом. Ну, а по поводу последнего скажу, что всегда готов помочь лично, — Брендон ярко улыбается, двигая бровями вверх-вниз.

— Очень смешно, Брендон, — Джош пытается как можно правдоподобнее смеяться, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он покраснел и хотел бы этого.

— А я не шучу. Во-первых, я твой друг, а что может быть лучше, чем практиковаться в поцелуях с другом? Во-вторых, мы на вечеринке, самое время делать что-то глупое. Ну давай, что тебя останавливает?

Джош думает над словами Брендона. И думает, почему бы и нет? Если что, всегда всё можно спихнуть на алкоголь. Он ведь ничего не теряет. Так что Джош медленно наклоняется к Брендону, но перед глазами всё плывет, так что он случайно врезается носом в чужой нос. Они оба стонут от боли, а потом начинают смеяться.

— Твою мать, Джош, полегче, приятель. Подожди, я знаю, как лучше, — Брендон вскакивает, отряхивается и резко садится Джошу на колени.

— Что ты… Что ты делаешь? — Джош смущен, но, кажется, абсолютно не против.

Брендон усмехается и шепчет на ухо:

— А на что это похоже?

— На то, что мой друг, кажется, уже бывший друг, — так же тихо говорит Джош.

— А может я хочу быть больше чем друзьями? — Брендон говорит это прямо в губы Джошу, после чего соединяет их.

Брендон, на удивление, был трезв. Ну до этого момента. Их поцелуй со вкусом пива, Брендону нравится, даже несмотря на то, что Джош слишком зажат.

Брендон с трудом отрывается от парня и утыкается в лоб:

— Чувак, полегче, расслабься. У меня сейчас губы отпадут, — Ури смеется.

— Извини, — Джош смутился, он расстроился.

— Эй, всё отлично, ты прекрасен, — Брендон снова его целует. И снова. И снова. Пока Джош не привыкнет, пока полностью не расслабится.

Брендон даже не пытается углубить поцелуй. У них есть всё время мира для этого.

Джош тоже так считает. А ещё наконец ему просто хорошо. Спокойно.

(— Я думаю, после такого ты должен выйти за меня.

Джош смеётся.)


End file.
